


Domination

by AshSPN



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based off an ask from Tumblr RP, Evil!Tony Stark, M/M, Tony Stark is Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshSPN/pseuds/AshSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce decide to have a little bit of fun with their night.</p><p>Based off interactions between my Bruce Banner blog and an RP partner's Evil!Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domination

Bruce grasps at the sheets in pure wanton as he gasps out some, his forehead pressed against the pillows under him. His knees are up, his chest down, and he realizes this is much, much better than he remembers it being. His first time had been terrible, too much pain, not enough pleasure. This wasn’t the same as the drunken first time bottoming he had in college. This was different, this was better. It was with a man he trusted but probably shouldn’t. Another gasp escapes him as hips meet hips again and he squirms ever so slightly as he pushes himself up onto his elbows, pushing his curls away from where they’re plastered to his forehead by sweat.

“You better not think about stopping,” Bruce mutters, his heart somehow steady despite the situation. He had to tell Tony that they needed to go slow, but Tony was taking slow to a whole new level. His breathing was heavy despite his even heart; Tony’s hands rubbing along his thighs and backs. Bruce shudders some as Tony’s thumb rubs over where they’re connected before he’s slowly pulling out to push back in again.

“As if I would think about stopping,” Tony murmurs, leaning down, his chest to Bruce’s back as he thrusts his hips, licking and nipping at Bruce’s shoulders and neck. Bruce makes a soft noise and pushes back against him, rolling his hips back in his need. “Thought you said we – ah – needed to go slow, Brucey.”

“Easier said than done,” Bruce murmurs back, pressing his hips flush against Tony’s and rolling some, giving an appreciative moan as his sweet spot is teased by the other’s shaft. “Gods, found it,” Bruce murmurs with a bit of a laugh, clenching around Tony some and grunting when the other shudders and thrusts forward hard.

“Well, if you were so impatient, maybe you should be doing this yourself,” Tony grumbles, his fingers gently tracing along the other’s sides, making Bruce shudder.

This shouldn’t work. What they had shouldn’t work. Tony and Bruce were on two different spectrums of the world. Bruce works with the Avengers, he’s one of the good guys. Tony is one of the men who sends so much bad to try and take them down. The evil Tony Stark who SHIELD warns about, the one who was a genius and could take them all down if he really wanted to. Except, he didn’t want to hurt Bruce, no. He loved Bruce and that’s all Bruce ever wanted from someone.

Bruce’s hands claw at the sheets as Tony shifts and begins a steady, hard rhythm, hitting Bruce’s prostate on each slide into him. Bruce presses his face into the pillow again, hiding his whines and moans in the mound as Tony kisses at his spine. The rasp of the other’s beard on his skin makes him shudder and his hand is already reaching for his own length.

“Thought you would have lasted longer,” Tony murmurs to him, sounding smug, another hard tease to his prostate and Bruce moans aloud as he goes to respond.

“I’ve been celibate for 6 years, Tony,” Bruce pants out, his hand encircling himself and beginning to stroke along with Tony’s thrusts.

“When all this time, we could have been doing this, what a shame, what a shame,” Tony tsks, his hand slapping against Bruce’s thigh, then again on the other, pulling him back forcefully against his thrusts. Bruce makes another noise, his hips bucking into his own hand.

“What a shame indeed,” Bruce gasps out, his hand speeding up on himself, clenching his eyes closed as his vision starts to go green around the edges. “Don’t think this is going to end well,” he gasps out, but that just causes Tony to go faster in his thrusts. “Tony, I don’t-“

“You can do it, Brucey,” Tony coos at him, the smirk audible and Bruce makes a sound that was meant to be a whine but came out a very inhuman growl. Bruce’s hand speeds up, his heart almost aching with how fast it was beating. He almost felt like it was about to give out. “C’mon, Brucey. You can fight him. Fight him and let go.”

The last words are spoken as a command and Bruce’s eyes snap open, a lime green veil covering the bed and everything he sees as he gives a shout, eyes closing again, and he comes, pushing hard back into Tony’s thrusts.

Tony picks up speed and in one, two, three more thrusts is coming as well, slumping against Bruce’s back.

Bruce is shaking. He can’t feel his fingertips or his toes. His vision is still lime green, his heart is still racing, each exhale is like a growl.

“Join me,” Tony rasps in his ear and the growl Bruce makes is unintentional.

“You know I’ll never do that,” Bruce breathes out, forcing his heart to slow, the Other Guy slowly going back in, his shaking still there. “I could never do that.” It would just end too soon. The Army would be right there before Bruce could celebrate and Bruce would be nothing once more.

“I thought you loved me,” Tony whispers, and Bruce does, but he doesn’t say anything. He just pulls away, gets up, dresses, and inevitably, leaves. Just like he always does.


End file.
